


The Crack Ship Horror Show

by Gochy



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Crack Relationships, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Milo Ship Fest, crack ship, the rocky horror show mentioned
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 23:25:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12617912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gochy/pseuds/Gochy
Summary: Era la noche de Halloween y Milo tenía pensado pasarla en grande en compañía de Camus. Por motivos de fuerza mayor, el francés canceló y Milo termina atrapado en un bar con su némesis, Surt. Sin saberlo, esa noche ambos acabarían compartiendo más que insultos vacíos y shots de tequila, para sorpresa de ambos y de un horrorizado Camus.Para el Milo Ship Fest.Día 2. Prompt: Crack Ship





	The Crack Ship Horror Show

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para el Milo Ship Fest.  
> Día 2. Prompt: Cack Ship

**The Crack Ship Horror Show**

 

Era la noche de Halloween y Milo planeaba pasarla en grande. Primero, un paseo por la mansión embrujada de la feria local. Segundo, unos tragos y algo de baile. Finalmente, disfrutar de una función de _The Rocky Horror Picture Show_ , incluso tenía listo su disfraz del emblemático doctor Frank N. Furter y había practicado caminar con tacones por semanas. Sin embargo, todo cambió cuando recibió una llamada.

― _Lo siento, Milo, pero no podré acompañarte_ ―dijo Camus―. _Tengo turno desde la siete de la noche hasta las siete de la mañana_.

―Pensé que Afrodita te cubriría ―se lamentó Milo. Ya tenía su corsé, perlas y medias puestas cuando recibió la mala noticia―. ¿No se supone que la costosísima botella de vino que le enviamos la semana pasada era el pago por tres turnos esta semana?

 _―¡Claro que sí!_ ―exclamó, claramente ofuscado―. _Pero el sinvergüenza me dijo hace diez minutos que no podía porque acompañaría a Death Mask a yo no sé qué lugar y dejó la botella sobre la mesa. ¡Y se tomó la mitad!_

―Te juro que voy a patearle el trasero a esos hijos de puta ―y en el caso de Milo, no eran solo palabras vacías. ¡Al diablo el vino! Lo que le dolía era la ausencia de Camus, puesto que apenas lo veía desde que inició su internado―. Supongo que te veré en la mañana ―dijo, más calmado y resignado―. Te prometo que te haré un enorme desayuno cuando llegues.

― _Ni siquiera sabes cocinar_ ―rio.

―Cualquier cosa es mejor que el pan y agua que tanto amas.

― _Como digas. Mejor prométeme esto: saldrás y te divertirás. ¡Ah! Y no se le vaya a olvidar enviarme una foto, doctor._

―Tus deseos son órdenes.

Hablaron unos minutos más, antes que Camus se vio obligado a cortar la comunicación. A decir verdad, la perspectiva de salir ya no era tan alentadora para Milo ahora que no contaba con su compañero, pero decidió arriesgarse y salir. A lo mejor si se animaba lo suficiente podría ir hasta el teatro y ver la función.

Decidió saltarse la mansión embrujada y fue directamente al primer bar abierto que encontró. Todo iba bien con su whiskey en una mano y un puñado de maníes en la otra. De vez en cuando accedía a tomarse fotos con personas igualmente disfrazadas como el elenco de la obra y, más usualmente, chicas emocionadas de ver a tan hermoso hombre medio desnudo y sin ningún acompañante.

Había transcurrido un par de horas desde su llegada y, para su buena fortuna, el lugar seguía relativamente vacío, libre de grupos de universitarios ebrios y fuera de control, por lo que podía disfrutar tranquilamente de su bebida y la retransmisión del encuentro Barcelona vs Olympiacos por la Champions League.

―Un agua mineral, por favor ―escuchó a un hombre ordenar a su lado.

―¿Quién viene a un bar y no bebe alcohol? ―preguntó en voz baja, pero el sujeto pudo escucharlo.

―La gente civilizada ―respondió con gesto petulante y continuó, ahora encarando a Milo―. Es de bárbaros el necesitar alcohol para poder divertirse y... Oh.

―Surt ―aquel nombre salió de su boca entre una mezcla de fastidio y aburrimiento. ¡Cómo lo detestaba! El que Camus lo tuviera en buena estima solo aumentaba su desdén hacia él―. Qué desagradable sorpresa.

―¿Milo? ―cuestionó, escudriñándolo con la mirada, a pesar de ya saber de quién se trataba―. Lo siento. Pensé que eras alguna prostituta travesti alejada de su lugar de trabajo o, peor aún, buscando clientes en este respetable lugar.

―Si tú lo dices ―el rubio se encogió de hombros y dio un sorbo a su trago―. Después de todo, he escuchado que eres un experto en eso de prostitutas travestis, sino, ¿cómo más tendrías sexo?

―¡Eso no es tu incumbencia!

―Los dioses me libren.

Milo soltó una carcajada que enfureció a Surt, dejándolo tan rojo como su cabello.

―Es extraño verte lejos de Camus. ¿Será que, finalmente, está recapacitando acerca de sus cuestionables amistades?

―No lo creo porque sigues siendo su amigo, ¿no?

Surt soltó un bufido e intentó ocultar su amargura tras su bebida, pero no pasó desapercibido para Milo.

―¿Entonces?

En el poco tiempo que llevaba de conocerlo, Milo había aprendido una que otra cosa del sujeto: primero, era molesto y creía ser mejor que todos los demás, a excepción de Camus, quizás; segundo, era pasivo-agresivo y aquella era su retorcida forma de preguntar cómo se encontraba el francés.

―Él está bien. Muy ocupado desde que empezó el internado, pero sabes que él siempre ha sido de dormir poco y se acostumbra con facilidad a todo, así que lo ha sabido sobrellevar.

―Sí, claro. Me imagino.

―Lo dudo ―respondió con socarronería―. Yo lo conozco de verdad, hemos vivido juntos desde los dieciocho años y tú apenas has cruzado la puerta de entrada.

―No te creas tanto únicamente porque han compartido piso por algún tiempo. Sé que no son pareja, que son solo amigos y eso es decir mucho. Por el contrario, Camus y yo ―enfatizó la últimas palabras― sí que tenemos una conexión más allá de la coincidencia de vivir juntos y, claramente, eso te molesta por alguna razón que no comprendo. ¿Celos?

―No podrías estar más equivocado, pequeño hijo de puta.

―Sí, sí.

Callaron y bebieron más. Milo intentó concentrarse en el juego en curso y, sorpresivamente, Surt ordenó una copa de vino tinto.

―¿Te unes al bando de los bárbaros?

―Por esta noche, sí ―concedió. Tomó un sorbo y examinó por el rabillo del ojo el atuendo del griego. No lo había dicho y dudaba en hacerlo, pero Milo se veía increíblemente sexy―. Por cierto, ese disfraz…

―¿Algún problema?

―No te ves tan mal ―carraspeó y vaciló antes de hablar, como si le costara encontrar las palabras adecuadas. Por alguna razón, Milo le esperó sin hacer ningún comentario sarcástico o hiriente―. No pareces prostituta, aunque te falta el cabello negro y corto para ser un auténtico Frank N. Furter.

―Gracias ―tal vez en el fondo, muy en el fondo, Surt no era tan terrible como parecía. Sin nada más que hacer por el resto de la noche y con demasiado alcohol en su sistema como para seguir pensando con raciocinio, decidió darle una oportunidad al tipo―. ¿Otra ronda? Yo pago.

El pelirrojo dudó por un instante, mas terminó aceptando. Sin saberlo, esa noche ambos terminarían compartiendo más que insultos vacíos y shots de tequila.

 

* * *

 

Milo despertó cuando sintió la pesada puerta de la entrada ser cerrada estrepitosamente, anunciando la llegada de Camus. Estaba desnudo entre las cobijas y Surt estaba en las mismas condiciones a su lado. Como pudo, ahogó un grito de sorpresa y se levantó presuroso de la cama, pero un súbito mareo le atacó, obligándolo a recostarse nuevamente.

―Oye, despierta ―movió a Surt, quien seguía profundamente dormido y no parecía querer pararse. No se dio por vencido hasta que el feo durmiente abrió los ojos―. ¡Surt, anda! ¡Muévete!

―¿Q-qué pasa?

―Camus llegó.

Tan pronto escuchó ese nombre, Surt salió disparado de la cama y empezó a vestirse como pudo. Milo lo imitó, pero se dio cuenta que no sería convincente aparecerse con el disfraz de anoche y decir que así durmió, por lo que se desvistió nuevamente y optó por usar un simple calzoncillo.

―Esto es lo que haremos ―dijo el griego en voz queda―. Voy a salir a distraerlo. Lo mantendré en la cocina y luego tú podrás salir sin ser visto. Llévate todas tus cosas y, por favor, no hagas ruido o él se dará cuenta.

―¿Me darás una señal o…?

―No, solo espera y luego sales.

Sin más, Milo abandonó su habitación y se dirigió a recibir al francés. Lo encontró en la cocina, preparando un parco desayuno.

―¡Camus, te extrañé! ―exclamó, abrazándolo por la espalda y depositando un beso en su mejilla―. ¿Qué haces? Te prometí un desayuno y eso haré, así que hazte a un lado.

―Adelante ―bostezó y se frotó los ojos con el dorso de la mano. Estaba ojeroso y cansando, y anhelaba un poco de comida, antes de caer rendido en su cama―. ¿Cómo te fue anoche?

―Oh, ya sabes. Me vestí y fui a un bar, tomé un par de tragos y regresé a casa. Ni siquiera fui a la función de _The Rocky Horror Picture Show_ ―respondió casualmente, obviamente, evitando el asunto de Surt―. ¿Te apetece un par de huevos con salchicha? Si mal no recuerdo ya ha pasado un largo rato desde la última que vez que lo comiste ―cuestionó con malicia, ganándose un pellizco por parte de Camus.

 ―¿Quién te dijo que no lo consigo en el hospital? ―bromeó―. Por cierto, ¿qué es eso que tienes en el cuello? ―preguntó y, como todo médico en entrenamiento, quiso examinar la mancha rojiza sobre el cuello del griego, pero este cubrió la zona con rapidez.

―Es labial.

―Ah.

Entretanto en la habitación, Surt ya estaba completamente vestido y sostenía sus zapatos en sus manos. Esperaba el momento idóneo para salir, pero cada vez que quería abrir la puerta y echar un vistazo a sus alrededores, algún ruido lo asustaba y el miedo a ser descubierto lo paralizaba.

Pudo escuchar a Camus y Milo conversar y reír, por cual supuso que estarían distraídos. Aprovechó la oportunidad para entreabrir la puerta y pudo verlos de espaldas, concentrados en la estufa. Suspiró y se armó de valor; era ahora o nunca.

Salió tan veloz como pudo y pronto llegó a la puerta. La empezó a abrir despacio, cuidando de no hacer ni hacer el mínimo sonido y, para su buena fortuna, tuvo éxito. Al momento de salir, sin embargo, tropezó con el paragüero y terminó golpeándose contra el suelo.

―¡¿Qué fue eso?! ―inquirió alarmado Camus y, de inmediato, se dirigió al lugar del incidente, con Milo pisándole los talones. Abrió los ojos como platos descubrió a su pelirrojo amigo en medio de su apartamento― ¿Surt?

―¡Camus!

―¡Surt!

―¡Milo!

―¡Surt!

―¡Suficiente! ¿Qué haces aquí?

―Yo... ―Camus lo miró fijamente y Surt sintió que esos ojos azules eran capaces de calar hasta lo más profundo de su alma, y conocer sus más íntimos secretos―. Bueno… verás…

El francés reparó en la camisa mal abrochada, el cabello revuelto y las mismas manchas rojizas que vio en Milo, adornaban el cuello y parte de su mandíbula de su amigo. No necesitaba ser un genio para saber qué había ocurrido y con quién habían pasado la noche, mas le resultaba demasiado inverosímil como para ser cierto.

Camus sintió la ira apoderarse de su ser, pero se obligó a refrenarse porque él no sería partícipe del show de horror que sus amigos estaban protagonizando. Miró a ambos hombres con dureza, buscando en sus ojos una respuesta que no estaba muy seguro de querer escuchar y le aterraba imaginar un posible escenario donde esto no era solamente algo de una noche, sino una relación estable y seria.

―Camus, puedo explicarlo ―intercedió prontamente el rubio, cuando se vio descubierto―. Bebimos mucho y una cosa llevó a…

―No hay nada que explicar ―le cortó con brusquedad―. Ustedes son adultos y pueden hacer lo que les plazca. Nadie, ni siquiera yo, puede juzgarlos. Con su permiso, necesito descansar.

―¡Espera! ―en una maniobra desesperada, Milo se prendió del brazo del francés e intentó retenerlo a su lado―. No te vayas así. ¿Qué hay del desayuno?

―Ese te lo puedes meter en donde te quepa. No debería serte demasiado difícil hacerlo.

Camus se liberó de su agarre y dando largas zancadas, pasó de largo a ambos hombres y se adentró en su habitación, cerrando con un portazo. Milo y Surt quedaron paralizados, como si la severa actitud de su amigos los hubiera convertido en piedra, y un sudor frío les recorrió la frente. Estaban jodidos y, esta vez, no era en el buen sentido.

―Surt.

―¿S-sí?

―Lárgate.

―¿Al menos puedo desayunar?

―No tientes tu suerte ―advirtió con voz lúgubre―. Puede que Camus no te haya matado, pero bien que puedo hacerlo.

Surt asintió, temeroso, y abandonó rápidamente el apartamento. Cuando Milo quedó solo, se dirigió nuevamente a la cocina y apagó los huevos y salchichas ahora quemadas. Sabía que en esos momentos cualquier intento de comunicación con Camus sería fútil, así que se concentró en maquinar la forma de expiar tan horrible pecado y contentarse lo más pronto posible con su querido francés.

 

**Fin**

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> N/A: Un poco tarde, pero lo logré :) Fue muy difícil imaginar a ese par juntos y todavía me da cosa, pero pude sacar esto. Espero que no lo hayan odiado.
> 
> La película que menciono, The Rocky Horror Picture Show, es basada en un musical del mismo nombre, ambos muy famosos, y suele haber interacción entre el público y los actores en escena. Milo se disfrazó como el dr. Frank N. Furter, técnicamente un dulce travesti de Transexual, Transilvania XD y creador del titular Rocky. Cuando Camus sorprende a Milo y Surt, también lo saqué de la película y es una escena muy graciosa. Básicamente, Camus sería Frank descubriendo in fraganti a Milo (vestido como Rocky en solo ropa interior) y a Surt, que sería Janet. Frank termina persiguiendo a Janet y convirtiéndola en piedra junto a Rocky y otros personajes.


End file.
